pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Riff-Off 3
, , , , , , , , , , , , and |sung by = Barden Bellas Evermoist Saddle Up Soldiers Young Sparrow & DJ Dragon Nutz |solos = Beca Chloe Jessica Cynthia-Rose Fat Amy Ashley Aubrey |place = TBA }} The Riff-Off 3 is the a cappella mashup used for the riff off in Pitch Perfect 3. It is a mashup of these following songs: *'Get This Party Started' by Pink *'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon *'Ignition (Remix)' by R. Kelly *'Let Me Ride' by Dr. Dre *'Fly Away' by Lenny Kravitz *'One More Night' by Maroon 5 *'Call Me' by Blondie *'Love Me Harder' by Ariana Grande (featuring The Weeknd) *'If I Were a Boy' by Beyoncé *'Zombie' by The Cranberries *'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson *'Grenade' by Bruno Mars *'Human' by Christina Perri *'Wake Me Up' by Avicii Lyrics Flo, Fat Amy and Emily: I'm Comin' up so you better Flo: just get this party started Ashley and Jessica: I'm Comin' up I'm Comin' Flo, Fat Amy and Emily: up I'm Comin' up so you Aubrey: Oh dont't you dare look back Aubrey and Chloe: Just keep your eyes on me Aubrey: I said you're (with Chloe: Just keep your eyes on me holding back) Aubrey: She said (with Chloe: Shut up and dance with me) Beca (Ashley and Jessica): Gimme that (toot toot) Lemme give you that (beep beep) Running her hands through my'fro Bouncing on 24s while they sing on the radio Cynthia-Rose: It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the (Ashley: Kitchen) Fat Amy: Mama rolling with all my Bellas singing Emily: Swing down, Sweet chariot stop and let me ride Fat Amy: Hell yeah Emily: Swing down, Sweet chariot stop and let me ride Fat Amy: Let me ride Calamity (Veracity): I wish that I could fly (I could fly) So very high (very high) Into the sky (Into the sky) Yeah (with Serenity): just like dragonfly I want to I want to (with Veracity and Serenity): I want to get away I want to fly away yeah yeah yeah) Saddle Up: Yeah, I stopped using my head using my head let it all go (Let it all go) Saddle Up: Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo (like a tattoo) And now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid crawling back to you Young Sparrow (Calamity): Call me (call me) on the line Call me, call me any, anytime Call me (call me) my love Chloe: Love me harder And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta (with Jessica (Harmony): got to love me harder Love me, love me, love me (Harder, harder, harder) Male Soldier: If I were a boy Even just for a day (with Female Soldiers): I'd roll out of bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted then go) Calamity: Another head hangs lowly Child is slowly taken And the violence, caused such silence Who are we (with Veracity and Serenity): With their tanks, and their bombs And their bombs, and their guns In your head, in your head they are crying In your head, in your head Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie Saddle Up: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller (with Calamity): Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone) Young Sparrow (Evermoist): I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah) Beca: But I’m only human And I bleed when I fall down I’m only human And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart Cause I'm only Saddle Up Main vocal: So wake me up when it's all over Calamity: zombie-ie-ie Saddle Up: When I'm wiser and I'm older(Serenity:Yeah) (with Calamity:All this time I was finding myself And I didn't know I was lost) Calamity: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Saddle Up: So wake me up when it's all over Calamity: zombie-ie-ie Saddle Up: When I'm wiser and I'm older (all without Bellas: Yeah) All this time I (with Calamity: was finding myself) Young Sparrow: You know I'd catch a grenade for ya Saddle Up: didn't know I was lost All without Bellas: Yeah Yeah Yeah Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Pitch Perfect 3 (songs) Category:Song sung by Ashley Category:Songs sung by Evermoist Category:Songs sung by Saddle Up